Hate U, but Love U
by Lee Kim Meun
Summary: Gimana yah rasanya kalo orang yang kita benci tiba-tiba jadi orang yang kita sayang?  Ternyata yang ngerasain itu adalah Choi Minho! Mau tahu? Baca aja disini..  Dont read if U not like this!


Saya author baru disini, jadi sebelumnya kalau ada kesalahan saya minta maaf ..

Saya juga minta saran dan komentar agar bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Hate U Love U dari Super Junior (secara gitu loh.. author kan fans ama SuJu)

Fanfic ini saya buat spesial untuk temen deket saya !

Yak... langsung Check it out !

**Hate U, but Love U**

Author : RainBow's Girl

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : SM Entertainment

Character : Minho

Warning : Typo (s), agak gaje, and many more...

**Haeboghan Dogseo!**

**Selamat membaca!**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi semua orang termasuk para anggota SHINee sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini mereka mempunyai jadwal yang sangat padat, dan juga hari yang sangat pengat.

"Aduh.. hari ini panas sekali! Aku seperti mandi keringat sekarang.." keluh sang leader yaitu Onew. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan pertunjukan di dekat pinggir pantai. Dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke dorm SHINee.

"Hyungs... aku ingin es krim..." kata si Maknae Taemin pada hyungdeulnya sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan kipas yang cukup besar dan sang empunya kipas adalah Key. (Kayak Temari yah... bawa-bawa kipas besar segala !^^v*abaikan)

"Aaaiisshhh... kulitku yang putih mulus! Sekarang sudah terlihat lebih hitam, tadi juga aku lupa memakai lotion anti sinar UV.. TTIIDDAAKK!" teriak Key karena pertunjukkan tadi siang, sekarang dia terlihat lebih hitam. Akibat teriakannya itu semua yang ada di sekitar terpaksa harus menutup telinga masing-masing agar tidak langsung tulih mendadak.

"Hahaha.. kalau kau seperti itu terus, nanti kulitmu akan seperti Coco anjingmu!" gelak Joonghyun meledek pada Key.

"Diam... kau membuat aku lebih takut saja, pabo..!"

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau ketakutan!"

"Oohh.. mau ngajak berantem yah? Apakah kau suka nanti saat makan malam ayam kau tidak kuberikan? Hhmm..?"

"Aa..anio. Baiklah, maafkan aku Umma!" kata Joonghyun.

"Hhmm.. itu lebih baik!"

"Hyungs.. aku ingin es krim!" Keluh Taemin kembali. Rupanya keluhannya yang tadi tidak didengarkan.

"Hhhmm.. sepertinya aku juga ingin es krim" gumam Onew pelan. Tetapi, terdengar oleh semua yang ada di mobil.

"Tenanglah hyungs.. aku tahu dimana tempat yang tepat untuk makan es krim yang dijamin enak, memuaskan, dan pasti ketagihan!" terang Key kepada Onew dan Taemin seperti sedang mensponsori sebuah iklan.

"Yaa.. Minho hyung! Kenapa kau diam terus? Apakah kau tertidur?" tanya Joonghyun kepada Minho yang sementara menyetir mobil.

"Pabo! Kalau aku tertidur tidak mungkin mobil ini jalan terus!" marah Minho pada Joonghyun (Author : ya iyalah.. mana mungkin ada orang tidur sambil nyetir? pertanyaan konyol.. Joonghyun : hey author bodoh! Inikan kamu yang nulis!)

"Terus kenapa kamu diem mulu?" lanjut pertanyaan Joonghyun karena penasaran.

"Karena aku.. lapar" jawab Minho dengan memelankan kata lapar.

2 detik...

4 detik...

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha...!" terdengar suara tawa meledak dari semua member, kecuali Minho tentunya.

"Sabar hyung.. kita segera sampai di tempat es krim itu dan tidak usah khawatir karena aku yang bayar." Jawab Key berusaha membuat seluruh temannya tenang.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah melalui belokan yang ke sepuluh dan tentu saja sang komandonya si Key "Yapp..! disinilah tempatnya!" teriak Key yang berhasil membuat seluruh penumpang disitu terkaget. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko es krim. Di depan toko itu terdapat tulisan besar yang tertulis "Jun-Jin's Ice Cream STORE" dengan gambar seekor beruang besar imut memegang papan nama toko itu. ^^v

"Waahh.. toko yang lumayan besar juga. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah datang kesini. Apakah ini toko baru?" Kata Minho dengan tampang penasaran.

"Yaa! Kalau ini toko baru.. lalu es krim enak yang selama ini kubelikan untuk kalian darimana hhmm...? Marah Key pada Minho. Ckckck.. sepertinya penyakitnya yang kayak emak-emak mulai kumat lagi nih..

"Ini adalah tempat makan es krim yang sangat terkenal sekarang. Makanya, kalian itu jangan terlalu sering dalam rumah." Lanjut Key pada keempat hyungdeulnya itu.

"Iya.. iya.. Umma! Tidak usah banyak bacotnya yah..! Karena kami disini sudah lapar dan kepanasan.." Keluh Joonghyun yang terdengar meledek.

Merekapun turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam toko es krim tersebut.

"Hhhmm... andaikan sekarang aku makan ayam yah.." Kata Onew pada Taemin. Wahh.. rupanya sang leader kita ini sudah semakin parah! Karena panas suhu sekarang, dia sudah mulai mengkhayal sendiri.

Key, Joonghyun, dan Minho langsung sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Onew. Tadikan dia ingin es krim, kok sekarang dia minta daging ayam? Menurut mereka mungkin Onew stress karena kegiatan mereka hari ini dan suhu yang tidak mendukung.

"Sabar hyung.. kata Key hyung, sebentar makan malam menunya pasti daging ayam. Tetapi sekarang, harus cemilan kesukaanku dulu yah.." Kata Maknae dengan polos pada sang leader. Akhirnya Joonghyun, Minho, dan Key memulai sweatdrop mereka yang kedua, karena mendengar pernyataan polos si Taemin ini.

Mereka disambut baik oleh pelayan disitu. Sebelum mereka duduk, mereka harus memesan dulu. Key, Onew, Minho memesan es krim kacang, kalau Joonghyun dan Taemin memesan es krim rasa pisang.

"Silahkan pilih tempat duduk kalian.." Kata si pelayan dengan sopan.

"Mmm.. kami duduk di dekat jendela saja." Jawab Key.

"Ohh.. baiklah. Silakan tunggu pesanan kalian."

Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela karena pemandangan disitu sangat indah. Begitu banyak bunga, pohon-pohon cemara yang pendek, dan sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup besar. Mereka duduk di meja kayu yang agak panjang Onew duduk di kepala meja Joonghyun dan Minho berhadapan dengan Taemin dan Key.

Memang semua anggota SHINee tidak akan pernah terjauh dari fans-fansnya, buktinya setelah mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing mereka langsung merasakan semua pandangan pengunjung lain langsung terpaku pada mereka.

Sepertinya akan terjadi tradisi yang mereka tidak terlalu sukai yaitu...

"**Kejar-kejaran dengan Fans"**

"Hyungs.. aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman disini..!" kata Taemin menyadari tatapan tersebut.

"Mmm... permisi! Kami salah satu fans kalian.. bi-bisakah kami meminta tandatangan kalian?" kata dua yeoja muda sekolahan yang terlihat masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Yang satu memegang kamera dan yang satu memegang buku dan polpen.

**Minho POV~**

Waahh... tumben sekali hari ini hanya ada dua, biasanyakan sampai diantara kami ada yang terluka karena saking banyaknya fans yang datang. Tapi, biarlah...

"Oh.. baiklah" kataku santai, dia memberikan bukunya itu pada Onew hyung dan pada Joonghyun, aku, Key, dan terakhir Taemin.

"Wahh.. atas foto-foto dan tandatangannya yah! Kalian memang yang terbaik..!" girang dua yeoja itu. Merekapun langsung berlarian ke arah teman-temannya. Tunggu.. teman-teman?

**End Minho POV~**

Terlihat begitu banyak wanita sekarang yang ingin mengejar para anggota SHINee, dan pernyataan Minho soal fans mereka yang sedikit ternyata salah besar. Terdengar teriakan dari yeoja-yeoja itu, mereka langsung mengerumuni para pangeran SHINee. 

"Saranghaeyo Onew oppa!"

"Love you Joonghyun!"

"Kyaa.. Taemin kamu lebih imut saja!"

"Key oppa! Kamu selalu terlihat tampan!"

"Minho! Senyummu selalu ada dipikiranku!"

"Onew hyung.. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kata Joonghyun disela-sela kerumunan orang banyak.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Sepertinya kita akan melakukan tradisi kita!" Kata Onew yang terjepit oleh yeoja yang sedang memeluknya. *kurangajar banget dia! Meluk-meluk tunangan gue lagi..!*abaikan.

"Laaaaaarrrrriiiiiiii!" Kata Key memulai tradisi mereka. Key lari bersama Taemin, Onew dengan Joonghyun, sedangkan Minho sendirian. Mereka semua berpencar.

"Permisi.. pesanannya dat.. eh-eh hey! Pesanan kalian sudah ada disini!" Teriak pelayan yang membawa pesanan es krim mereka.

"Maaf! Lainkali saja..!" Jawab Key dengan berlarian.

"Kyyaa..! Es krim ku!" Jerit Taemin kesal karena dia tidak dapat menikmati es krimnya itu.

_**~~ Hate U, but Love U~~**_

**Someone POV~**

Hhmm.. Hari yang sangat indah. Mulai dari tadi pagi sampai siang ini pelangganku tetap banyak..

Akupun berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat. Aku melewati bagian depan toilet pria. Kurasa tempat ini semakin kotor saja.

"Hei.. Taejoon! Cepat bersihkan di bagian toilet pria!" kataku dengan sedikit tegas pada pelayanku.

"Maaf.. nyonya Jun-jin. Taejoon sedang tidak masuk." Jawab seorang pelayan padaku.

"Yang lain saja kalau begitu!"

"Yang lain sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan! Kalau aku harus membuat pesanan es krim yang makin banyak.."

Hahh.. memang hari yang menyibukkan. Apa aku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk melakukan ini? Tak apalah, sekali-kali aku sebagai bos harus turun tangan juga. Akupun berjalan menuju tempat peralatan bersih-bersih dan juga baju pelayan, memangnya aku akan memakai jas dan rok hanya untuk membersihkan toilet? Tentu saja itu hal aneh dan gila apalagi ini adalah toilet pria.

"Oh My God.. Disini bau sekali..!" keluhku setelah membuka pintu toilet pria. Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit setelah ini karena aku harus menghemat napas agar tidak menghirup bau tak sedap disini. (iiyaakk.. selamat main bau yahh! ^^) *abaikan.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_ (author gak bakalan nyeritain bagian menjijikkan disini, jadi bayangin aja sendiri apa yang dia lakukan di situ. ^^)

"Aaahhh..! Hampir selesai. Ohh iya! Aku harus mengepel" Kataku mengingat bahwa pekerjaanku tinggal mengepel dan semuanya akan selesai.

"Kkyaa... Minho ah! Saranghaeyo!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan sepertinya itu teriakan yeoja-yeoja muda yang seperti kerasukan atau apalah aku tidak peduli, yang aku harus aku lakukan sekarang melanjutkan mengepel.

**End POV~**

**Minho POV~**

Waahhh...! Bagaimana ini? Aku dikejar-kejar terus daritadi, setiap aku bersembunyi mereka selalu menemukanku dan tiapkali aku lari sekencang mungkin mereka selalu dapat mengejarku. Apakah yeoja jaman sekarang sudah lebih mengerikan seperti ini? Aku berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi lagi, aku kesal karena mereka berempat meninggalkanku sendiri. Bagaimana keadaan mereka yah? Aaahhh.. untuk sekarang aku harus mementingkan diriku.

'Ahh.. itu dia tempatnya, semoga aku bisa bersembunyi disitu.' Aku berlari menuju toilet pria. Mungkin itu tempat terakhir yang akan menjadi tempat persembunyianku, untunglah mereka masih agak jauh dariku.

Aku langsung menerobos pintu itu dan ternyata...

"Kyyaa! Awas!"

CCCIIITT...! BBRRUUKK...! BBRRAAKK..! PRRAANNGG..!

Aku terpleset dan badan ku terasa sangat sakit.

**End Minho POV~**

Sebuah tubrukan yang menyakitkan terjadi antara Minho dan Jun-Jin. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Aaiiggoo.."

"Aaiiggoo.."

Keluh keduanya kesakitan, Minho tersiram air pel dan Jun-Jin di atas kepalanya ada kain pel. Mereka belum membuka mata karena pusing dengan tubrukan tersebut. Sepertinya Jun-jinlah yang terdahulu membuka matanya.

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat di bawahnya ada seseorang namja dengan posisi yang strategis, yaitu dia berada di bawah namja itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya dengan memukul-mukul Minho di kepala.

"Aaadduuhh.. yyyaaa.. yyaa.. tunggu! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa padamu. Yyaa.. hentikan!" Rintih Minho kesakitan karena dipukul sangat keras oleh si yeoja malang di bawahnya itu.

"Cepat menjauh dariku..! Dasar kau namja bau!" Minho akhirnya berdiri dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup akibat air sisa pel yang tertumpah pada bajunya.

"Ya.. Aku bukan namja bau, nyonya kain pel!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"(...)" Minho diam dengan mengisyaratkan jarinya menunjuk pada kain pel yang ada di atas kepala si yeoja unik tersebut.

"Hhh.. Dasar kau namja bau! Akan aku laporkan pada dewan pelanggaran HAM, karena sudah berusaha melecehkanku." Saat Jun-jin berusaha berdiri, tiba-tiba dia terpleset dan jatuh.

"Kkyaa..!"

"Hhaapp..!"

"Min.. hoo..! Aaaaaaaahhhh.. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Teriak para fans–fansnya Minho. Kenapa yah mereka semua terkejut? Apa yang terjadi antara Minho dan Jun-Jin yang sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Waadduhh...

Mian yah~~ kalo ada yang salah dalam Fanfict ini *nundukin kepala*

Jelek yah?

Saya mohon bimbingan yah untuk temen-temen yang udah jago-jago di FF.

Saya mohon atas kritik dan saran nya dari teman semuanya.


End file.
